


It's Okay Now

by CamisadoBondaxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, asanoya secret santa 2017, this got way sadder than i meant im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamisadoBondaxx/pseuds/CamisadoBondaxx
Summary: Sometimes, somethings are just too much.





	It's Okay Now

Azumane should’ve known.

Thinking back on it, there were clear signs. Perhaps others would never have been able to pick up on the now obvious clues but surely Azumane, Nishinoya’s best friend for  _ years,  _ should have  _ known _ . 

Unfortunately he, with Nishinoya shaking and crying, cradled in his arms behind behind the pizza shop a block away from the train station, learned the hard way.

 

The plan was simple. Azumane had bought 2 tickets to the newest alien monster destroyer intergalactic superhero movie, something Noya was sure to love. He had also reserved a table at a nice restaurant downtown. Not nice enough to make him (both of them) uncomfortable but enough for him to get the hint. Azumane was going to finally ask Nishinoya to be his boyfriend - officially, officially. 

Sure they’d been friends for most of their lives and sure everyone else already assumed that the two of them were probably already dating and sure both the boys clearly had huge crushes on one another and weren't too shy about letting the other know, but they weren't  _ official  _ and Azumane wanted to make himself clear. 

 

Azumane’s last class ended at 4:45 PM and he rushed out as soon as it ended. He headed straight for the campus library. He knew that Nishinoya’s classes ended at 4:00 PM this semester but he also knew that Nishinoya always went straight to the library. He would do homework if he had any or study if he needed to but sometimes he would just go to kill time. Sometimes he’d read but mostly, he’d just mess around on his phone for a while.

Azumane had asked him a while ago why he was always at the library after class instead of just going home especially when he had nothing to do and Nishinoya had replied that he just wanted to take a break after class instead of immediately making the long commute home. The commute  _ was  _ pretty brutal considering neither had cars so they had to take the train for a little over half an hour and then the bus for about 20 minutes to get home. 

 

Soon enough, Azumane found himself heading up the stairs in the library. He went all the way to the top floor and passed shelf after shelf until he made it to the end of the building, to the far left, right next to the wide windows looking over a good chunk of their campus. Nishinoya  _ always  _ sat at the very last - and very secluded - table.

He was wearing that tan sweater that Azumane loved because it was way too big for him and sometimes had a tendency to slip off a shoulder. Nishinoya swore it was supposed to be that way. He had his headphones in - it looked like he was watching a video on his phone. Azumane lightly tapped on the table to get his attention. Nishinoya quickly looked up with that blinding smile of his. Azumane felt his cheeks warm just a little. A smile like that would always leave him a little flustered.

“Hey,” Azumane whispered with a small wave of his hand. Nishinoya grabbed the other boy’s hand and held it in his own.

“Hey there,” Nishinoya attempted to whisper back. Bless him, the boy just couldn't quite be super quiet. Azumane of course found it endearing.

“Ready?” Azumane asked with a slight nod towards the stairs. Nishinoya’s smile faltered a bit.

“Oh,” he paused, “Oh, already? I thought we’d maybe chill for a bit?”

“Nope! C’mon,” Azumane said with a smile on his face. He gently pulled on Nishinoya’s hand to coax him out of his seat. They soon made their way out of the building.

 

The boys were quickly making their way to the train station.

“Hey,” Nishinoya piped up, “We should go get some ice cream at that cute little shop next to the West building! We can head to dinner a little later, I’m not super hungry right now anyway.”

“I’d be happy to get you dessert after dinner,” Azumane smiled and bumped against Nishinoya playfully, “But I made reservations! And we need to be on the next H train if we wanna be on time.”

Nishinoya may have began to walk a little slower.

 

They made it to the station and they had a little under 5 minutes before their train came. The station was always busy during this time, most people were finishing their school/work days right about then.

Nishinoya spoke up once more.

“Well, you know, maybe we sh- maybe we should get an uber? Just in case? We don’t want to be late, right?”

Azumane could see that he was getting a little restless. He had (decidedly, foolishly) figured Nishinoya was excited for their date. He was too after all. 

Azumane wrapped his arm around Nishinoya’s shoulder and pulled him closer.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been planning all of this out for a while, Yuu, we’ll make it on time,” Azumane said with a reassuring smile. 

 

Their train eventually pulled up. Nishinoya saw that the train was already packed and he felt as though he could feel the push of people behind him also wanting to get on the train. The door opened and Azumane moved forward. He had his foot on the first step before he realized Nishinoya wasn't following him. He glanced back and saw that he seemed a little dazed, like he was perhaps day-dreaming. Azumane went ahead and grabbed his hand to pull him into the train. Nishinoya was slow moving and Azumane could feel he was shaking a little bit. 

Azumane positioned them against the wall of the train next to the door. There was a lot of people pushing into the train and pressing Azumane closer to Nishinoya (they’d been facing each other so at least they’d have their own little space in the congested train).

Someone to their left bumped into them on accident and Nishinoya quickly reached out to ball a fist into Azumane’s hoodie. That's when he finally brought his full attention to the boy in front of him.

That's when he finally realized that something was wrong. 

Nishinoya was shaking more, his face had gone ghost pale, he had his eyes wide open, trained straight ahead at Azumane’s chest, right above where his hand was clenching and unclenching a death grip in Azumane’s hoodie.

“Nishinoya?”

No response. 

Azumane placed a hand on the other boys shoulder and he flinched but otherwise didn't try and shake him off. Azumane put his hand on his chin to try and coax his chin up so he’d look at him.

“Hey Yuu, are you okay? Yuu,” Azumane shook his shoulder a little, “What’s the matter? What’s wrong?” Nishinoya glanced at him for a second but his gaze quickly shifted to other areas of the train. He was jumpy and flinched at any sudden movement or noise of the other passengers of the train.

Nishinoya couldn't even hear Azumane at that point. It was all just  _ too much _ .

The train pulled up to the next stop and the doors opened. Some people in the train were moving to get out and just too many people pushed just too much against the boys to try and get out and suddenly Nishinoya was darting out of the train, headed god knows where. Azumane quickly followed after him.

“Nishinoya!!” Azumane raced to catch up. 

Fortunately, the station wasn't nearly as busy as their campus station. There were only a handful of people scattered around so it was easy to keep track of Nishinoya. Especially considering he didn't go very far very quickly. All the while Azumane was still calling after him trying to figure out exactly what was happening. He made no moves to stop him though, he had a feeling he needed to let him roam.

Soon enough, Nishinoya found himself behind a closed pizza shop next to a big green field. The area was secluded yet open. Nishinoya still wasn't speaking to Azumane or looking at him but he wasn't walking anymore - not counting his quick pacing back and forth. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glossy as though he may begin to cry but was trying really hard not to. He had his arms stiff at his sides, hands opening and closing, knuckles white. His breathing was erratic as though it was really difficult for him to do so but he was  _ trying _ .

Azumane stood and watched in shock as the beginnings of a panic attack unraveled within Nishinoya - something he was clearly trying desperately to avert. Something Azumane was, unfortunately, familiar with, himself.

He quickly pulled himself together and went into action. He moved towards Nishinoya and didn't hesitate to wrap the smaller boy in his arms firmly. 

Nishinoya tried, very weakly, to move away at first.

“Asa-Asahi, no I-I can't I-” Azumane tightened his hold. If Nishinoya made any real attempts to get out of his grasp he would gladly let go but if his legs gave out, Azumane would still hold him up.

“Yuu, shh… It’s okay… Everything’s okay, you're fine… I’ve got you.. I'm sorry.”

Azumane felt Nishinoya’s small frame begin to tremble more and at first he thought of pulling away but a second later he decided to keep his hold.

Nishinoya began to let those tears fall. With each heavy sob that left his body, Azumane felt his shoulders begin to relax bit by bit.

“Shhh… There you go Yuu,” Azumane whispered, “It’s okay now.”

“I’m s-sorry… I'm so sorry! I c-can't be on the train if there are too many people, th-there were too many people! I couldn’t-” Nishinoya gasped between breaths. 

“No no no, you did nothing wrong, Yuu. I should’ve known.” Azumane moved to sit down on the grass, making sure to not let go of his friend. He sat them right next to each other with Nishinoya heavily leaning on him as though he couldn't sit up on his own. Azumane didn't mind.

They didn't talk much after that. Azumane just made sure to softy rub the smaller boy’s back and hold him until his cries quieted down to silence. If Nishinoya noticed the soft kisses Asahi periodically planted in his hair, he didn't say anything.

 

They missed their reservations by a long shot but neither of them minded. Asahi decided that an evening sitting in the grass behind a greasy pizza shop, watching the sky turn from blue to orange, was just as good as any fancy dinner downtown. He also figured it could’ve just been the boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> God i love these boys. Just a short little thing for Akiko Natsuko (tumblr: akiko-natsuko)! im so sorry if this is too far off what you asked for but i tried my darndest haha i hope the holidays are well for you :)


End file.
